Your Pain
by Youri-Chan
Summary: Ada kalanya kau harus menceritakan lukamu pada orang lain,ne, Haizaki? (Cover's not mine) (Special Thanks to my cutie Friend "Karunia Alhaq")


Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia datang sebelum anggota yang lain. Dari wajahnya tanpa perlu bertanya kaupun tahu ada yang salah dengannya. Kau melangkah kearahnya dengan perlahan hingga dia tak menyadari keberadaanmu.

Dia tersentak saat kau menepuk bahunya, wajah kosongnya pun berubah masam saat sadar yang kau yang duduk disampingnya.

" _Hell!_ Kau lagi. Kau memperburuk mood ku!"

"Sopan sedikit! Aku ini _senpai_ mu! _Baka!_ "

Kau pun memukul kepalanya dan seperti biasa dia membalas dengan makian-makian kasarnya. Dan kau malah memukulnya lagi dengan ancaman hingga dia tidak membalas lagi. Dia pun bangkit meninggalkanmu yang masih duduk di _bench._

"Hoi! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Atap! Gue _eneg_ liat muka lu!"

"Hoi! Kembali kau ke sini! Hei! Haizaki!"

Kau pun mengejarnya ke atap saat kau rasa ia sudah sampai di sana. Dan ketika kau mengintip dari celah pntu kau melihatnya berbaring menatap langit. Kau pun membuka pintu tersebut hingga menimbulkan decitan yang membuatnya sadar kau mengikutinya.

* * *

 _ **Your Pain**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _ ** _Your Pain_**_**

 ** _ ** _© Youri-chan_**_**

 ** _ ** _warning: SHOUNEN-AI, OoC, Teiko!era, second pov_**_**

* * *

Decakan sebal terdengar ketika kau melangkah mendekatinya. Kau duduk di sebelahnya dan sedikit tersentak ketika tatapan sendunya menyapa penglihatanmu. Diapun menghindari kontak mata ketika sadar kau memperhatikannya.

Kau pun memukul kepalanya dan menimbulkan bentakan kasar darinya. Kau memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahmu. Kau mendesaknya untuk bicara padamu. Kau menahan agar kepalanya tidak menoleh ke arah lain.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, _Baka_! Tanganmu bau!"

Kau tahu bentakan yang dilontarkannya padamu hanyalah agar ia terlihat kuat. Dan kaupun tahu, dia tidak sekuat yang orang lain kira. Dan kau juga tahu jiwa rapuh yang ia usahakan untuk menutupinya. Tanganmu memukul kepalanya agar dia tidak tahu rasa simpatik mu. Karena kau tahu, dia sangat tidak suka ketika ada yang mengasihaninya.

" _Shit!_ Bisakah kau berhenti memukulku?!"

"Kepalamu membuatku ingin terus memukulnya."

"Sialan kau! Mati saja sana, Nijimura!"

"Kalau aku mati tidak ada lagi yang bisa memukul kepala ubanan lagi."

Keheningan singgah diantara kalian berdua. Kau terus menatapnya lekat. Dia yang sadar akan tatapanmu merasa risih dan membentakmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kau membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingnya dan merasakan dia yang beringsut menjauh darimu. Kaupun bangkit duduk kembali, mentapnya lekat. _Ada apa_?, tanyamu.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Jawabannya yang mengundangmu untuk menanyakan lagi pertanyaan yang sama. _Ada apa_?

"Berisik! Apa urusanmu sih!"

 _Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan bisa melihatmu terus murung seperti itu._

"Wajahmu yang seperti itu membuatku mual." Tentu saja, Jawaban sebenarnya tidak akan pernah kau utarakan. Karena kau takut, kan?

"Kalau mual ya pergi sana! Ngapain juga ngekorin mulu?!"

 _Karena kau adalah orang yang kusayang tidak akan kubiarkan kau sedih._

Kau tidak dapat menjawab bentakan terakhirnya. Kau pun menanyakan hal yang serupa. _Kau kenapa?_

"SUDAH KUBILANG! BUKAN URUSANMU! URUSI SAJA SANA URUSANMU!"

Bentakan yang lebih nyaring dari biasanya membuatmu tersentak. Kaupun menarik tangannya hingga dia terduduk. Kau mendesaknya lagi untuk bicara. Pada awalnya dia hanya diam menghindari pandanganmu. Kau tahu dia tidak akan mulai bicara, karena itu kau memancingnya.

"Terkadang aku juga punya banyak masalah. Dulu, saat aku belum menginjak kaki di sekolah ini, aku merasa kalau aku kehilangan rasa kemanusiaanku."

"…"

"Aku juga pernah melakukannya, kau tahu, _'Self-Injury'_."

"…"

"Karena itu aku mau kau cerita padaku ada apa, aku tidak mau kau jadi sepertiku, Kau tidak bisa menyimpan semua lukamu sendirian, kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau mau."

Keheningan kembali dating diantara kalian, tapi, kali ini bukan kau, dia yang memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan itu.

"... Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

"Kau sebenarnya orang yang baik. Aku tahu itu, tapi kehidupanmu merubahmu. Kau membuat mereka berpikir bahwa kau orang yang mengerikan karena kau tidak ingin mereka mengasihanimu."

"…"

"Kau bisa cerita semuanya padaku."

"Keparat itu semakin membuatku muak. Kuharap aku atau dia cepat mati saja!"

Kau diam menunggu hingga dia selesai menceritakan isi hatinya, kau menatapnya dengan iba. Matanya menatap kebawah ketika melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah membuat ibuku masuk rumah sakit, dia memukulkan botol bekas minumnya ke kakak laki-lakiku. DAN KAU TAHU APA?! SEKARANG KAKAKKU SEKARAT DIRUMAH SAKIT KARENA KEKURANGAN DARAH!"

"…"

"Tadi malam dia dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa. Tidak ada anggota keluarga lain yang sudi menampungku. Aku sendirian…"

"… sekarang aku sendirian."

"..tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi."

"Hanya aku sendiri."

Kau melihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat, hingga tiba-tiba dia tertawa keras seperti orang kesetanan. Dan melihatnya membuatmu takut. Kau takut hal buruk terjadi padanya. Kau mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras. Tapi tidak ada reaksi. Kau menampar pipinya. Hingga tawanya terhenti, Tapi, malah cairan bening keluar dari matanya menuruni pipinya. Kau merasa bersalah karena kau pikir tamparanmu terlalu keras.

"Hey, Kau baik-baik saja? Haizaki?"

Tubuhmu mengejang saat secara mendadak dia menubruk dadamu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Hahaha…ha..ha… Terlalu dramatis, ya. Hehehe"

Tawanya disela isakannya entah bagaimana malah semakin menyakitimu. Tanganmu memeluk erat tubuhnya. Bukannya berhenti tangisannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Tenang, ada aku disini. Kau tidak perlu menangis. Aku yang akan , sayang._

"Yah… Wajarlah.. Kau juga manusia kan. Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah. Shougo-chan."

" _Baka!_ Hehehe _..."_

* * *

 _Kau bisa bertingkah hebat dan tangguh, tapi ada saatnya kau akan jatuh dan menangis dalam kesedihan mendalam. Dan ingatlah kau tidak sendiri, Selalu ada jalan untukmu._

 _Benarkah?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Nijimura- _senpai! Senpai_! Ayo bangun! _Senpai!_ "

Kau perlahan terbangun saat kau rasa ada yang mengguncang tubuhmu. Dan ketika kau membuka mata, yang kau temukan adalah Akashi yang berusaha membangunkanmu. Suaranya terdengar panik. _Ada apa?_. Tanyamu pelan. Tunggu! _Dimana Haizaki?_ , pikirmu.

"Haizaki terjun bebas!"

Seketioka nyawamu terkumpul semua. Matamu membulat. Kau memegang bahu Akashi dan menatapnya serius. _Apa maksudmu?!_. Bentakmu kasar.

"Lihatlah ke bawah!"

Kau bangkit dan berlari menuju pagar pembatas. Di bawah sana, seluruh anggota Kisedai lainnya berkumpul. Mengitari seonggok mayat penuh darah,.

Dia disana, Haizaki Shougo. Terbaring mengenaskan. Tampak disana Kise dan Momoi yang menangis tersedu. Bahkan banyak yang melihat dengan tatapan iba.

Apa kau sudah gila?! Kenapa kau juga tiba-tiba melompat dari sana?! Kau bahkan dapat mendengar teriakan Akashi.

Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya lagi tanpa dia. Batinmu. Memangnya kau pikir kau akan mati? Sayang, sebelum menyentuh permukaan tanah. para Kisedai sudah lebih dulu menangkapmu dan membopongmu menjauh darinya.

Sekarang kau tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan? Tenang saja dia sudah bahagia. Ya, bahagia di dasar neraka terdalam.

Kau tidak tahu apapun lagi, hingga tiba-tiba kau tertawa hampa dan membuat tangisan mereka semakin pecah. _Goodbye, Haizaki Shougo._

.

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

Huwaa! Gomen kalau aneh! Author Newbie... Baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal, Minna! Minta bantuannya, ya!

 **R**

 **e**

 **v**

 **i**

 **e**

 **w**

 **Please!**


End file.
